A Match Made in Hell
by Glow-worm-is-me-foreva
Summary: Story inspired by a random conversation with my friend Tam. A story about Faith from Buffy and Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries. Crap summary, story hopefully better. Rating subject to change


Well, I should be working on my other stories, but my friend Tammie got me a little obsessed with Vampire Diaries and I always liked Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer so with her encouragement I threw the two together in a quick story she helped me with.

WARNING: OoCness imminent. Rating subject to change.

Disclaimer: I only wish I had invented these two. But to be more specific I do not own Damon Salvatore or Faith whatever-her-name-is. Not mine.

* * *

Faith got dressed quickly before looking in the mirror and sighing. The mark on her neck was still visible and she quickly grabbed a jacket with a high neck and threw that on over the top. It also helped cover her arm, where her other bite was. Yes, bite, it was bite marks on her wrist and neck. And there was a perfectly good explanation for that. Faith was dating a vampire.

Faith ran to the bar, cursing the fact that she had slept in all day. Maybe having Damon over all night wasn't the best idea on work days. Then again, if she only listened to good ideas she wouldn't even be with him, and he would be a pile of dust by now.

"Sorry I'm late Dave!" Faith called to her boss as she did up her hair quickly and turned to the customer.

Dave chuckled and commented "Been spending too much time with that nocturnal friend of yours."

Faith scowled before pouring the drink for the man and looking around the bar. No one out of the ordinary really, no one who screamed vampire or anything like that, so no need to stake anyone yet. Knowing her luck though it was only a matter of time.

She had been on her shift for a few hours when her eyes landed on the table near the bar and a uncontrollable grin spread across her face. Damon smirked back before standing and gliding over to the bar, avoiding the drunk girl who tried to grab his jacket with ease.

"Damon," Faith greeted calmly as she poured another drink.

"Hey Faith," he chuckled and Faith scowled.

It wasn't fair that he could hear her heart speed up. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Listen, I've got to leave town," Damon admitted.

Faith said sadly "Oh, I'll miss you. I better get something good when you get back."

Pain flashed across Damon's face as he breathed "I'm not coming back."

Faith froze, muscles clenching, oblivious to the glass in her hand shattering, or the pain as shards of said glass dug into her hand.

"You can't leave," she breathed and reached for his hand with her good one.

"I have to," he retaliated as he moved his hand back quickly. "I can't stay here, it's too dangerous for you."

Faith shook her head violently before quickly walking to the break room, sensing more than hearing Damon follow her. She sunk onto the couch in the room fighting back tears.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," Damon pleaded as he crouched in front of her.

"What am I meant to do? Dance for joy?" Faith snarled as her head jerked up roughly.

Damon sighed before rocking back on his heels and sitting in a state of faux calm. Faith knew him too well for him to hide the pain in his eyes, and how tense he was.

"Take me with you," Faith pleaded as she climbed off the couch and straddled Damon.

"I can't risk it," he replied, eyes closed tightly.

Faith wrapped her arms around him tightly and muttered "Not letting you leave me."

Damon resisted for a second before hugging back loosely.

"I love you Faith, but I can't stay and the only way you could come with me was if I turned you, and I'm not doing that to you," he whispered brokenly.

She thought for a second before pulling back far enough to look him in the eye.

"Turn me Damon," she insisted softly but determinedly.

Damon shook his head and let Faith go, pushing her back carefully but firmly.

"No Faith, I'm not doing that to you," he growled softly.

Faith scowled before stalking to the couch and announcing "It'll happen one day. You know it will. Would you rather have me hanging around you or some random vampire who can't be trusted?"

Damon shoved Faith onto the couch roughly before straddling her, face morphing and fangs digging into her throat slightly.

"You're scared Faith, I can smell it. You're scared of what I am. How can you ask me to turn you into the very thing you fear?" her growled against her throat.

Faith's breath hitched in her throat as his fangs dug in deeper, cutting into the skin slightly. His weight pinned her to the couch and the urge to fight swelled up in her.

"I'm not scared of being turned. I'm scared of losing you, and when you're mad I'm scared you'll hurt me again," she admitted softly.

Damon froze at the reminder, fangs disappearing in a second as he looked at her in pain.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up," he accused.

Faith bucked her hips in an attempt to throw him off and sighed "It snapped you out of it."

Damon growled and his grip tightened on her wrists but Faith grinned as she recognised the growl. He wasn't grumpy.

"Faith, I don't want to leave you," Damon insisted quietly.

"Then don't. Take me with you," Faith replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Damon closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"I can't. I'm doing this for you, because I love you Faith," he whispered.

She scowled before rolling the pair off the couch and plunging her now free hand into her pocket. Before Damon could stop her Faith yanked her knife out and drove it deep into her gut.

"No!" Damon snarled as he ripped it free.

Faith laughed weakly "Too late baby. I'm bleeding out. Turn me or lose me."

Damon thought for a second before sighing.

"I love you Faith."

* * *

I blame Tammie! Go after her for putting the idea in my head!

Glow-worm-is-me-foreva


End file.
